


Ghosts of Twelve Grimmauld Place

by Lippskinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death In Dream, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Night Terrors, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lippskinn/pseuds/Lippskinn
Summary: Harry is plagued with nightmares ever since he moved into Grimmauld Place; however, this time it seems he's finally killed the dream.





	Ghosts of Twelve Grimmauld Place

It’s 3 AM on a Wednesday in 2018 and Harry Potter wakes up from a dream. He quietly gets out of bed and tiptoes into the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of water, washes his face in the sink and sits down at the table. He’s had the same dream for years, in fact, ever since Ginny and he moved into Twelve Grimmauld Place.

In his dream, something always leads him to Twelve Grimmauld Place and, a thought in the back of his head, a small voice, tells him to go inside. He opens the door, with a mixed feeling of curiosity and dread, enters the kitchen and finds Sirius sitting at the table. The two talk for a while about just anything and then bit by bit the room dissolves into nothingness and the scene shifts.

In the beginning, Grimmauld Place had always looked the way he remembered it from when he was 15, but over time the house changed as his memories blurred, but for some reason, Harry always knew he would find Sirius sitting in the kitchen.

Harry looked around the room, trying to remember tonight’s dream. He felt guilty that, like his mother’s voice, he was secretly longing to have this dream. However, lately, his dreams shifted and no longer provided him with the comfort they used to provide for him.

Ginny had come down in her pajamas, yawning, “Had that dream again?” Harry nodded absentmindedly. “It drives me mad. I wish I could just walk past that door once. I wish… I wish he’d not be here every time.”

“Maybe it’s something at work that you’re processing or something with the children”, Ginny suggested, “I wouldn’t interpret too much into the dream.”

“You don’t understand. It’s like this dream about that door in the ministry that I had. I want to have that dream, but I cannot control it. I need to go through that door and I need to find him although I know it’s stupid. Sirius is dead, but in my head, I think that maybe if I go in this time, he will not be there, but I want him to be there and so he’s there every time. Do you know what I mean? ”

Ginny looked baffled. “And you think that if you come here at 3 AM his ghost will appear?” “No. It’s in my dream, but it’s different. Our house looks different, I mean, it is this house and it is not this house at the same time.” “Oh Harry, it’s 3 in the morning. Come back to bed.” “I will. You go and I’ll come later.” “Whatever.” Ginny shuffled out of the kitchen.

She didn’t understand. The house was falling apart in his dreams. He had been fine with the memory of the dusty old Order Headquarter fading from his memory, but tonight the house was in ruins. Still, he had stepped through the rubble, through the fog of war and fought his way into the kitchen knowing he would find Sirius there.

Tonight, however, Sirius was not sitting by the fireplace. Instead, a shaggy, black dog was curled up under the table. Harry recognized him and knelt down next to him. The dog was whimpering and breathing shallowly. “Hey Snuffles”, he greeted the dog and petted his head. Snuffles was visibly malnourished; his bones protruding despite the long fur and he was obviously in agony. Harry sat with him, knowing what was about to come and just when the dog gave a small cough, Harry woke up.

Harry was sitting in the kitchen at 3 AM in the morning not because he couldn’t handle a nightmare, but because he knew he’d found closure by finally killing the dream and this would be the last time he’d see his godfather.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ghosts of Twelve Grimmauld Place | A One shot](https://lippskinn.tumblr.com/post/183990604852/ghosts-of-twelve-grimmauld-place-a-one-shot)


End file.
